


Transitive Best Friends

by SmaugInTardis



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High (Dimension 20)
Genre: Buddies, Canon LGBTQ Character, Drabbles, Extrospection, Friendship, Gen, High School, Introspection, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Platonic Love, Rage, Trauma, the bad kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugInTardis/pseuds/SmaugInTardis
Summary: In the few weeks of summer before the world went to hell… again… the Bad Kids look at their relationships and know who to be thankful for.I've always been facinated with The Bad Kids' friendships, and especially after Baron pointed it out to Riz again- that most of them probably feel like they are only friends because they were in detention together and don't all have something in common.So I just wanted to write how they all are friends despite detention and that they do all love each other.Essentially one-shots for each duo.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Fabian Seacaster, Aelwyn Abernant & Ragh Barkrock, Fabian Seacaster & Riz Gukgak, Kristen Applebees & Tracker O’Shaughnessey, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Ragh Barkrock & Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. 3. Dish Duty (Adaine & Fabian)

Adaine Abernant looked at Fabian Aramais Seacaster, her best friend and knows that they are friends despite detention and not because of it. A year ago, hell, even six weeks ago, Adaine considered him a friend, and yet was steadfastly resolute that they had  _ nothing  _ but old money and a language in common. Two things she’d rather forget about, if she could.

Instead, the language represented a past, a history, a culture between them, shared and almost forgotten.

So, the next time when they find themselves, by chance, the last at the table- both on dish duty- while their friends peel off to rooms and romance, she smiles at Fabian and isn’t deceived into thinking that this silence is uncomfortable.

He smiles back, almost subconsciously, “What?” he half-laughs.

“Nothing… not nothing.” Adaine amends quickly. “You’re my best friend, Fabian.”

He swallows his smile slightly. “And you are mine.” He says almost too softly to hear and then clears his throat. “Hey, I was thinking, now that you have a sword and  _ you’re strong now _ \- maybe we should practice together. You know, nobody else thinks swords are worth their while anymore.” Fabian says flippantly, his annoyance at the lost art of sword fighting seemingly always simmering.

“Thanks, Fabian, I’d like that.” She smiles, “Now, what were you saying the other day about how swordfighting and calligraphy are similar?”

Fabian easily launches into long and interesting explanations on the subject, always talking with his hands, as they finish up in the kitchen. 

He leads her to a case outside where her sword is encased and latches it open to show her how the balance of the blade is spread.

Adaine nods, and takes the sword at Fabian’s encouragement, loathe to cut off his excited tirade about physics and it dawns on her why Fabian is the one the Owlbears go to for help on their Maths homework.

As he guides her arm into the proper bend, she can feel her hand begin to accept the sword as an extension of her arm.

“Thanks, Fabian, that was actually really cool.” She smiles, knocking her shoulder against his arm and he laughs warmly, shaking his head. He’s still not good at accepting sincere compliments, but they have two years of high school to work on that.

“Alright, Adaine, I should head home.” He says to her before speaking to The Hangman out loud, as he sometimes subconsciously does. “ _ Hangman. _ I’m ready to head home.” A motorcycle engine revs as The Hangman appears around the corner, just as Aelwyn pulls up in her new car.

Adaine glances at Fabian again and smirks as she sees him staring at Aewyn. “You know, I don’t mind.”

“What? I wasn’t looking at  _ her _ , I was just-” He protests and she laughs. He can’t help but let out a chuckle as he shakes it off. As The Hangman skids to a stop next to them, Adaine scratches behind where his ears would be and his wheel bounces slightly. Fabian gently flicks at her hand with a reprimanding look and she sticks out her tongue at him in retaliation. He rolls his eyes at her in kind and straddles The Hangman. 

“You don’t mind.” He repeats, his voice serious and without flourish, and Adaine sees in his eyes that he’s trying to be good. He’s trying to be empathetic, giving her an out.

“I do not mind it if you want to get your heart broken by Aelwyn.” She shrugs playfully, but meets his eyes as he nods, accepting the sincerity behind her statement.


	2. 29. Battle Sheet Fort (Riz & Fabian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: the only way to get Fabian to sleepover at other people's houses it to make a fort.  
> (Also, how cool would a fort be in universe? Battle sheet over top AND the Dancing Loghts cantrip- so cool!)
> 
> Fabian and Riz discuss what got them out of their Fear trip.

Riz and Fabian are best friends, and though Fabian was loathe to show any such affection before, he’s never felt better than knowing that Riz has his back. Riz, who got paralysed before him, who dragged a centaur down a 60ft edge so he would  **stop** hurting his friends.

Riz has always known that he’s Fabian’s best friend. It wasn’t delusion or a lack of social skills. Riz knew kids like Fabian, had known a lot of kids just like Fabian. Kids like Fabian do not let him stick around, banter with him and laugh at his jokes. Despite The Hangman’s animosity, Fabian would have kicked him off long ago. If he wasn’t his best friend.

He was Fabian’s best friend before Fabian had best friends.

Fabian knows he should say something, that The Ball had always been there for him and he deserves to know that Fabian has his back now, but then Riz climbs on board The Hangman (despite the motorcycle’s loud objections, mostly for show at this point) again, Fabian understands.

“You’ve  _ always  _ been my  _ best friend _ .” Fabian says it like a question and The Hangman stops mid-sentence. It isn’t one.

“I know.” Riz says plainly.

The Hangman revs and roars down to Strongtower Luxury Apartments without further comment.

“You’re my best friend, Fabian.” Riz says, because he can see in Fabian’s eyes that he  _ knows _ but also  _ needs  _ to hear it. He still hasn’t told anyone what his fear was, skipped over it and simply mentioned his disgust at Sexy Rat and Chungledown Bim, but Riz knows there’s more.

“I know.” Fabian replies, laughter in his voice and unshed tears in his eyes. He blinks once, and they vanish without a trace. 

“Cathilda probably already made food, but if you wanted we could try the vending machines?”

“I’d like that.” Fabian nods, getting off The Hangman and letting him roar off to wherever he goes when Fabian visits his friends. “Can we build a fort in the secret room again.”

“YEAH.” Riz says enthusiastically and Fabian chuckles, leading the way upstairs as his Crystal buzzes. 

Drawing the device out, Fabian sees that it’s Sklonda and answers quickly.

“Detective Sklonda.” Fabian greets casually and smiles as Riz pats down his pockets to reveal a dead Crystal.

“Yeah, it’s completely flat. Yes. Of course, thank you. No. Okay, have a good night.”

“Am I in trouble?” Riz sighs.

“Nah, you’re home early and she trusts that I won’t put up with detective work while we hang out.”

“Huh.” Riz considers, and quickly comes to the conclusion that  _ yes _ that is exactly what Fabian does. Fabian depends on Riz for investigation, and depends on Riz to never make fun of him when Fabian fails. Like when he bites mirrors or gets distracted. Riz depends on Fabian to be a functioning goblin, because Fabian doesn’t skip meals or fixate on work or get less than 8 hours of sleep.

“I didn’t just see Baron.” Riz begins as they settle down with a selection of candy bars, juice bottles and chips from the vending machine. Fabian simply nods and pulls his battle sheet over to make a better canopy while casting dancing lights so they can see.

“Baron pointed out some things, like how you guys wouldn’t be friends with me if it wasn’t for detention, and even if you would have been- everyone would find someone for them more important than me. Like how Kristen has Tracker or you’ll have Aelwyn.”

“What got you out?”

Riz laughs despite the tears forming in his eyes. “Baron fucked up and showed me Ragh and Fethrethriel together.”

Fabian bellows a laugh and Riz chuckles along, tears streaming down their faces at the thought that Ragh would ever end up with such a boring idiot.

“And then I was stuck in a stupid mirror dimension but I saw all of you, making out with each other and I was just happy I could see my best friends. And then I thought about all of the ways that you guys have put me first and how I loved you guys and then I finally saw those Unicorn footprints again and the thing I was most afraid of was losing them. It’s the reason I avoid sleep so much, I avoid losing my train of thought when I’m on a case.”

“So you had a  _ nap _ .” Fabian exclaims. Riz shrugged.

“I mean, yeah. They did then kidnap me and bind me but yeah.”

“Oh, The Ball.” Fabian shook his head. “I became invisible.”

“What?” Riz said, clear delight on his face.

“Yeah, okay, it wasn’t great for me. Everyone looked right through me, Gorgug didn’t even remember I existed.”

“Oh,” Riz’s face fell. “Well, what got you out?”

“It challenged me, the voice, whoever's it was as I was disappearing. Not just invisible but fading from reality, if I was sure that I would really be extraordinary. If I really would write my name on the face of the world.”

“And then…” Riz said, puzzled, Fabian seemed serious about it. Instead of triumphant.

“I realised that maybe that isn’t what I would do. Maybe that wasn’t the point because as much as I want to write my name on the face of the world, I don’t want to do it alone.” Fabian concluded and Riz swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I’m glad you told me Fabian,” Riz smiled.

“I’m glad I did too.” Fabian rolled his eyes, his voice sincere as he pulled Riz in for a quick hug and then moved on to a different subject. 


	3. 15. Bolognese (Ragh & Aelwyn)

Ragh finds Adaine, home alone when he gets back from the gym. It’s a rare occurrence, and it dawns on Ragh as he starts heading up the driveway, absentmindedly counting out everyone. Gorgug and Fabian went back to their respective homes. Ayda and Fig went on a date to Basrar’s right after deadlifts. Tracker went off to the woods to meet up with Kristen who had called about a miracle in the woods and Jawbone has clients at the school all day. Sandralynn was driving Adaine to their respective appointments with their counsellor, Rex, and Ragh’s mom was at a physical therapy appointment to help her legs’ circulation.

“Oh, hi, Aelwyn.”

“Uh. Hello, Ragh.” She says, unsure of herself, though her facade is impeccable. It’s her eyes that give her away. When Aelwyn is without her sister she’s lost. But they can’t do everything together- Ragh knows that Jawbone’s openly talked to all of them about codependency. 

“I was going to make myself some lunch, did you want some?”

“You can cook?” Aelwyn raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, of course, my mom couldn’t actually get up for a few years.” He says, his tone nonchalant.

“Right, I’m sorry. Of course.” Aelwyn replies, shutting herself down. 

Unfortunately, these are her good days. Her bad days are the ones where she regresses and makes Adaine anxious. Her face becomes sharp and her words cut and slash.

“That’s okay. Hey, we don’t know each other too well but do you want to hang out and help me in the kitchen? We should both really eat something.” He doesn’t say it but the unspoken emphasis of  **you** is evident as he says  _ we.  _ To be fair, he is really hungry after the workout.

“Yeah. Why not.” Aelwyn says for the umpteenth time this week, though the phrase is still unfamiliar on her tongue.  _ Why not  _ wasn’t exactly a sentiment she was allowed to have before and now that she has no idea what to do with her life it’s almost become a motto.

“Let’s do it.” Ragh says, enthused. He actually loves cooking, how it brings people together and also he just loves food.

He quickly takes stock of the kitchen, asks for input from Aelwyn who only shrugs- she’s still not used to this many choices- and decides to make his favourite comfort food.

“Bolognese was one of the first things I actually learnt to cook,” he informs Aelwyn, ignoring the tell-tale signs of discomfort from her body language as she attempted to find a place to stand. Instead he took a leap of faith and hoped she wouldn’t get mad.

“Would you help me by making the pasta? Don’t worry, I always let it boil over so you can’t be worse than I am.”

“Uh. Yeah, just, we never made food. Adaine has helped me figure some stuff out but if you just, like, tell me I think I could do it.” Aelwyn says, still slightly defensive.

“Dope!” Ragh says excitedly before instructing her towards a pot to be filled with water and set on the stove. It has a trick to lighting it so Ragh takes a respite from grating cheese to show her how.

“What now?” Aelwyn asks.

“Well, it’ll take a bit, but when the water starts bubbling- we’ll add the pasta and then let it cook for a few minutes.”

“Okay.”

“Do you mind going to the garden and plucking a few leaves of basil? It’s in the pot-” Ragh begins to explain and she stops him.

“Near the back window, the red one- I was reading all of the little signs the other day.” Alewyn says offhandedly, sautering outside.

Ragh smiles and thanks her, tending to the cheese again until she returns.

He chops up the basil and asks Aelwyn to study his movements closely and then backs away when he straightens himself before showing her how to brown the mince and add flavourings and spices along with a tin of tomato. 

They fall into an easier conversation, just as spaced out but less jilted and he sighs as she backs away again when he moves.

“I won’t hurt you, Aelwyn.”

“What? No! I-I…” she stutters in denial and then sighs, “I’m sorry. I  **do** know that. If you tell anyone I said this, I’ll cast shrink on your arms-“

“-I don’t think that’s how-“ Ragh protests, a grin threatening to break on his face as she pins him with a glare. A familiar response, no doubt, but without heat on this occasion.

“-but you and Gorgug are some of the sweetest people I’ve met. My parents were racist, but I knew that already. I don’t mean to be scared of you, it’s just an instinct.”

“Well, then I think we should spend more time together.”

“I mean, okay.” Aelwyn shrugs, an air of indifference once again in her voice as she shrugs.

Ragh takes that as a win and points out the almost-boiling-over-pasta which she cantrips to stopping before helping him plate up.

“Thanks. This is really good.” She says in between mouthfuls as they sit outside, soaking in the sun.

“You really helped, thanks, and I’m glad you like it.”

She nods as she finishes up her plate, glancing at Ragh’s double sized bowl, still half-full.

“There’s more. You’re welcome to it.” Ragh says.

“My dietician says I should wait in between helpings.”

“Oh, okay. That’s fine too. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” 

“That’s fine too.” Ragh nods, continuing his meal in silence.

After a while, when he’s almost finished, Aelwyn speaks up again, “How is it? Now that you’re a graduate?”

Ragh shrugs, “It’s weird. I’m glad I did it and my mom is proud but I don’t really know what the point of it was. I still don’t have an adventuring party so…” Ragh shrugs and Aelwyn nods as he continues, “How are you doing?”

“I have no idea. All the doctors and Jawbone says it’ll be a while before my body returns to normal and until then, I can't really do much.”

“You should talk to my mum.” Ragh says.

“I didn’t think she would like me much.” Aelwyn admits.

“My mum likes everyone.” Ragh shrugs, finishing his bowl and taking it inside, Aelwyn follows him, carrying her own- it really is a good day. 

“Until then, do you think you could maybe try teaching me some cantrips and stuff over summer?”

“Oh!” She says, taken aback. “I didn’t know you were interested in magic.”

“I’ll probably not be good at wizard stuff. I’m not smart, but I heard that Lyvia got her sister to teach her some cantrips and I thought that could be cool since I have no idea what I’m doing with my life but you don’t have to. I can ask Adaine or Ficus or whatever…” he trails off.

“No. I mean, I think I could maybe do it? I’m not great at teaching, I don’t think but I could try?  _ Why not?”  _ Aelwyn shrugged, wide-eyed.

“Hey!” Ragh said, re-enthused, “I could show you how to rage!”

“What? Why?”

“Aelwyn, that’s how my mum is even alive! She’s better now, but before- she had to be in a constant rage to survive, to fight off that gem-demon.”

“Oh.  **Oh!** ” Aelwyn brightens up.

“Yeah, man! I bet that could help with stuff!” Ragh grins and then calms down a bit, “we should ask my mum about it, though.”

“Okay.” Aelwyn nods and grins for the first time that Adaine can’t see.


	4. 21. RFC (Tracker & Ragh)

Jawbone had helped Ragh gain the confidence and tools to accept himself and be open but Tracker was the one who helped build up the community around the Rainbow Flag Club. She knew all the different flags to properly represent everyone and after he taped lines, it was easy enough to have her delegate what went where.

Plus, Ragh had to prove himself to everyone- in a way. That he wasn’t his old self anymore, that he had changed and opened up. That this wasn’t a trick.

So Tracker, with her no-nonsense, can-do, sweetheart attitude knew just how to smooth over those initial cracks.

And then The Nightmare Forrest.

They hadn’t exactly had _time_ to hang out much since **The Lobster Crawl.**

Now, after Kristen had soaked in Tracker’s presence, Ragh had a gift for her. It had been exactly a year since the RFC had opened (thankfully Torek had an uncanny mind for dates) and he’d been only too happy to have something to celebrate now that a new normal was upon them.

He could tell Tracker was unsettled. Still happy but- in a way- like Kristen was after **YES!** had fallen into existence. Or really, when she had realised she was gay- if everyone was being honest. Full of uncertainty and worry on a very high-minded clerical level Ragh wasn’t about to pretend to fully understand.

“A set of… keys?” Tracker questions as the box opens, rainbow wrapping laying torn at her feet.

“I can tell that you’re about to head off, I see it people’s faces all the time. Usually I stay behind, but then I saw it in Fabian’s eyes and he invited me along. I want to volunteer my new car and my body as a guard.”

“Ragh, I-” Tracker stops just as she begins, her voice thick with emotion. When Jawbone had moved closer to the school, she was apprehensive. Ragh was the first friend she made outside of the Bad Kids- untainted, in a sense- by her and Kristen’s relationship. Ragh didn’t become her friend because Kristen was her girlfriend so it stood to reason he would stand by her if she and Kristen ever stopped working out.

“I really want to do this Tracker. Aelwyn taught me some cool ritual spells, looks like I was smart enough after all, and you were the one who helped me right a wrong at Augefort. It’s the least I can do to help you right your wrong.”

“You’re the best.” Tracker says, throwing her arms around him for a big hug. Ragh wraps her in his embrace tightly and clears his throat.

“I haven’t told Kristen yet.”

“Really?” Ragh says, surprised. “I thought everyone knew you would have to head out eventually.”

“Honestly, I think everyone’s a bit enamored with Cassandra and Kristen to notice my bit of faith questioning.” Tracker said honestly, no animosity or bitterness lacing her words. There’s little in the world that could distract Tracker from her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s newfound faith glow-up, but her personal crises of faith was one of those few things anyway.

“Sure.” Ragh acknowledges with a shrug as they sit back down on the couch midway down the spiral staircase.

“It’s more the fact that I want to do this alone. Well… not alone. That would be a hard swallow but not terrible. Am I a terrible person, Ragh?”

“For not wanting Kristen along. No. Tracker, you’re the best person I know.” Ragh said honestly and she shot him a look but he continued regardless, “including Jawbone.” Ragh maintained, “You helped me when not even he could and you’re better, you are. You just have less life experience.” 

Tracker chuckled at that, too fond of her uncle and his insane stories but also well-aware of how intense they oftentimes were. 

“I just think I need to figure this out alone. Just like she did.” Tracker sighs.

“If anyone can understand a faith crises, it’s Kristen, Tracker. I think you may be overthinking again.”

“You’re right.” Tracker whispers. Ragh comfortingly closes his big hand over her shoulder and squeezes it twice before heading down.

“Want me to send her up?” Ragh asks and Tracker only nods, worrying her lip as she strengthened her resolve.

“Oh, and Ragh?”

“Yeah, Tracker?” Ragh stopped.

“Best present ever. Graduate Queer Crew on a mission to fuck shit up in Fallinel.” Tracker grinned.

Ragh whooped in joy, skipping 10 stairs on the way down before moving to locate Kristen with a last fist-pump.

**Author's Note:**

> By my count, there are 10 Bad Kids (feel free to make a different case in the comments), so I'll be aiming to write one for each possible duo. According to excel, that's a total of 45 stories, so for now I'm using a random number generator to decide in what order these are coming out.
> 
> Basically, feel free to request specific duos.
> 
> Bad Kids: Fig, Ayda, Fabian, Adaine, Riz, Ragh, Tracker, Kristen, Gorgug, Aelwyn


End file.
